


Let me be your fantasy

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Niall, Dom Harry, Dom Louis, Famous, Fluff and Smut, Handcuff Kink, Innocent Niall, M/M, Multi, Narry - Freeform, Niall-centric, Nouis, Scheming, Slight sub-dom, Smut, Sub Niall, Top Harry, Top Louis, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Harry and louis uncover a fantasy little Nialler has, regarding handcuffs, they offer to help him out.P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly smut - don't like then don't read.
> 
> Couple of chapters, 2 or 3?
> 
> I don't own or know any member of 1D, this is purely a fic

Harry pov

"All I'm saying is you should go to bed-"  
"-bla bla, stop being a kill joy leemo" Louis sasses.  
"At least let niall go to bed, the poor boy looks shattered"  
"M 'wake" niall yawns from inside the fort we've made with the matresses and duvets.

"See, he's fine. Playing with the big boys tonight"  
"Yup" niall smiles, I don't think he knows what he just agreed to, but anyway. Here we are, having an all nighter (theoretically) as we have a day off tomorrow, so we can recover then.

"I give up. When he's grouchy in the morning, don't blame me" liam says pointing to niall who is already half asleep.

 

"So what are we watching?" I ask.  
"Horror. That will wake him up" Louis laughs, ruffling nialls hair.

It's a squash with the three of us having a min camp out in the living room. But it's working, for now.

We decide to watch animal with Liz Gillies.

"Niall you're missing it" Louis complains, tapping his cheek.  
"He doesn't like horrors anyway"  
"That's the point, it was supposed to keep him awake"

"Well, what else can we do?" I sigh.

We're in the middle of truth or dare (how original) when we hear a groan come from niall.  
"Nialler, you alright?" Louis asks shaking his arm.  
"Lou" I get his attention when I notice the obvious boner niall has under his boxers.

"Hahahaha awe bless him"  
"That's cute" I agree.

"Nialler?"  
"What are you doing?" I ask.  
"Waking him up" Louis says in a duh voice.  
"Why"  
"Because he wanted to be here and he's just a sleep. I want him to wake up and join in."

Niall doesnt wake up. He's literally dead to the world asleep. Louis keeps shaking his shoulder but he's having none of it.

"Niall" he whispers, as he lays down next to him.  
"Niall. Niall. Niall. Niall" he repeats. With every 'niall' his voice gets louder.

Niall lays his arms above his head and sighs but doesn't wake up. The next thing I see is Louis straddling his waist, rubbing his crotch against nialls.

"What are you doing?"  
"Waking him up" Louis laughs.

I see louis get a semi and niall is now fully hard and I hate to admit it, But I'm half hard at the sight of louis thrusting down onto niall.

Niall moans and yep, I'm screwed.

"Niall, wake up babe"  
"Yeah. Fuck. C'mon lou" niall moans instead of getting up.

louis grabs nialls limp wrists and shakes them, before resting his hands over them on the floor.

"Fuck" niall groans as he cums in his jeans. Untouched.

"Shit" louis says rolling off of him.  
"It was when you pinned his arms down" I mumble.  
"Think nialler has a handcuff kink?" He asks, but he isn't laughing.

"Maybe"

We're sat outside the tent pondering this 10 minutes later when niall wakes up.

"Fuck" he whispers.  
"Sup nialler?"  
"N-nothin lou"  
"Sure? Need some clean boxers?"  
"How did you-"  
"-Or maybe. Maybe you need to be punished." Louis says going inside the fort, i peek my head in and see him straddling niall once again.  
"P-punished?"  
"For making a mess of yourself. Maybe I could have helped. Too late now. You've already finished" Louis trails off, pretending to get off of niall.

"Wait! I- I can get it going again- jus- jus wait" niall says before palming himself through his messy boxers.

"Fuck" Louis whispers and I see his eyes fill with lust and want. At this point niall has his half hard dick out and is stroking himself to full capacity.

"How about I help? get him up a bit quicker babe?"  
"Please" niall let's out a broken moan as louis works his hand over his length.

"Little Nialler is getting all big for me huh?"  
"An. An. Azza" niall pants.

Louis looks over at me like he'd forgotten I was here, so did I in all fairness.

"You want harry too?"  
"Fuck yeah" he groans, thrusting slightly into louis hand.

"Well, get over here"

 

I don't think I've ever moved so fast in my entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry pov

"Hazza? Please can I suck you off?" Niall whimpers.  
"Fuck yeah" I groan as I drop my jeans and boxers. I sit against the sofa and niall lays of his stomache, slowly taking my length.  
"Ugh that's it babe, you can take more than that. Get me all nice and slick" I try to keep my hips still as niall bobs up and down slowly. I thrust up as he hums around my length and he pulls off gagging.  
"Sorry baby. Come ere" I slur, pulling him forwards for an apology kiss. The kiss is anything but sweet. It's needy and rushed with far too many teeth but it's oh so delicious.

"Haz lay back" Louis instructs, I do, laying mostly down on my back and niall follows to my pleasure. He's hovering over me on all fours as we make out. It's a minute later when he groans and drops his head to my shoulder I twig what louis doing. He's prepping him.

I peek my head over his shoulder and see louis thrusting what looks like 2 fingers inside niall, only for niall to whine and push back on them.

"Lou" he groans as his body jumps.

We get back to making out, me doing all the work, as niall is too blissed out being finger fucked, to actually make an effort to kiss me properly.

"Lou, m ready. Fuck me please" he whines a minute later.  
"I think harry should go first. Since you didn't even finish his blowjob"

"Fuck. Yeah. Hazza. Hazza first"  
"Or. Maybe neither of us will fuck you. You haven't been very good now have you."

"I have. 'M good" niall moans, pre cum seeping through his boxers and onto my stomache where he's pressed.

"What do you think harry?"  
"I think, we should tie him up. Make him beg for it" I smirk as niall looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Excellent idea. Good job I got the supplies earlier while you were tongue fucking. On your back niall"

With in a second niall is on his back, arms above his head and legs open, boxers disposed of by louis earlier.

"So eager babe" I smirk.  
"For you n lou" he mumbles, back arching slightly.

Louis ties his hands above his head with a tie, before tying them to the sofa leg. He then hands me the lube but no condom.

"Where are the condoms?"  
"We're out-"  
"-please don't use them. Don't like em" niall whispers.  
"That solves that" Lou shrugs.

 

"Niall? I'm going to fuck you while you suck lou off yeah?" I ask as I lube up.  
"Yeah" he hums.  
"Yes what?"  
"Please daddy"

Fuck I nearly came then. It's the eyes!

 

I position at his hole and push in slowly. He's tight but not unbarable. Louis sits on his chest as I bottom out and pushes his dick through nialls lips.

"Fuck niall" niall just hums.

I give him a minute before moving softly, I don't want to hurt him. He groans around louis and I thrust a bit harder.

It's safe to say, I've found his prostate as he cums untouched for a second time, 1 minute and 18 seconds after entering him. I nearly cum from the vice grip around my length. Louis pulls out so he can breath through his orgasm.

"H-Haz sore" he whispers.  
"Do you want me to pull out?" I ask, halting my movements.  
"No- jus- jus minute" he mumbles.

I wait a few minutes before he starts rubbing back against me, before i start thrusting again. I only last another minute but OMFG it was heaven.

"Lou now?" Niall almost begs.  
"I'm here" Lou chuckles as I pull out and he pushes in. He uses my cum to lubricate himself.

"wanna ride me baby?"  
"Yeah. Yeah. Wanna" niall moans. Louis successfully rolls them over so he's sat propped against the sofa with niall bouncing on his dick. It's a stretch for nialls arms as they're still tied up but he isn't complaining as he cums for the third time, untouched, and dry.

Louis instantly follows.

Niall is shaking by the time we get him laid down. I'm slightly worried despite the fact that he looks blissed out, I relax when louis tells me he's in sub space. (How he knows that I have no idea)

 

I make him a sandwich and us all a drink (at 3:24 am) as louis cleans him up and cuddles him.

"-back to us niall. When you're ready babe. You did so well for us darling. Perfect. My perfect boy. you were so good for me and harry. I'm right here and so is harry" is the scene I walk back into. It's so nice to see louis taking care of niall, it makes my heart flutter that I get to witness such an intimate moment.

"Was I good?"  
"The best babe, here have this sandwich and you can have some painkillers babe" I say as I kiss his forehead.  
"M bit sore" he whispers as he takes a mouthful of the jam sandwich and smiles. "Feeling better" he grins.

 

"Here babe, use this please" Louis says as he brings out a frozen bottle of water and rests it again nialls boxer covered hole.

"S cold" he whines.  
"It will help" Louis says pointedly.  
"Ready for round 2 in like- um- lemme nap first" niall yawns before his head drops onto my shoulder.

We're cuddled in the fort watching Hotel for Dogs, when liam comes out.

 

"I hate all of you" he grunts as he goes to the bathroom.

"Sorry leemo, forgot you and Zee were here" Louis cackles.

"I don't care, sounded hot to me!" Zayn shouts.

Louis drifts off after a 10 minute giggle fit and I follow not long after

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2?
> 
> What are your thoughts on this one?
> 
> Feel free to read my other fics on here :)
> 
>  
> 
> ~Riley


End file.
